Sheet-positioning apparatus for use with contact copying machines in which an original is exposed in contact with an image receiving material are generally known. In some such machines, at least two image receiving materials having different widths are positioned in such a way that the longitudinal edges of rolls or piles of the materials lie in a plane that also contains a longitudinal guide on the feed table for positioning originals thereon. However, such an arrangement of the receiving materials is not desirable in copying machines of the indirect copying type in which an image of the original is transferred by a lens and a photoconductive medium to the receiving material since, when relatively small originals are not situated centrally with respect to the lens, they are reproduced by a portion of the lens that has inferior optical quality. Moreover, the image of such relatively small originals would be formed near an edge portion of the photoconductive medium so that irregular wearing of this medium over its width would occur. Also, the various functional stations of the machine, such as image developing and transfer stations would be asymmetrically electrostatically charged.
The object of the invention is to provide a copying machine of the indirect copying type that minimizes the disadvantages previously encountered.